Warriors: Whispers of Darkness: Book 1: Storm
by SukiMikora
Summary: Far off, away from the lake territories, four other Clans live. The medicine cat of WoodClan, Dappleleaf, recieves a prophecy: The blaze of a shadow will rise up against the darkness that lasts forever. It will find another, a cat with a shadow's claw. They, together, will vanquish the darkness, and peace will be restored. More inside!


**Whispers of Darkness  
WARRIORS  
Blazing Storm  
**

Summary: Far off, away from the lake territories, four other Clans live. The medicine cat of WoodClan, Dappleleaf, recieves a prophecy: _The blaze of a shadow will rise up against the darkness that lasts forever. It will find another, a cat with a shadow's claw. They, together, will vanquish the darkness, and peace will be restored. A star will die, and a new one will rise in the shadows of his death. The Clans will survive upon his memories of memories. This is how it has always been, and how it will always be. _Then... a kit, Blazekit, is born. Darkness is rising... will the 'Blaze of a shadow' and the 'Shadow's Claw' come? All will be revealed in this little peice of writing.

ALLEGIANCES  
-

**WOODCLAN**

LEADER: Brownstar- Brown tabby tom.

DEPUTY: Stormleaf- Silver tom.

WARRIORS: Reedheart- Russet tom.

Leafwhisper- Tabby she-cat.

Flowerheart- Silver tabby she-cat.

Darkwhisker- Black tom.

Blackclaw- Black tom.

Sparrowpelt- Brown tabby tom.

Breezetail- Brown tabby tom.

Sunstrike- Yellow tabby tom.

Flamepelt- Orange tabby she-cat.

QUEENS: Spottedheart- Calico she-cat. (Mother of Redkit, russet tom; and Lakekit, blue-gray she-cat)

Featherwhisker- silver she-cat. (Mother of Blazekit, silver tabby she-cat; and Rubykit, russet she-cat)

ELDERS: Smudgenose- Black and white tom.

Flamestrike- Orange tom.

**BROKENCLAN**

LEADER: Snakestar- Black tom with a scar on his muzzle.

DEPUTY: Bloodfur- Blood-red she-cat with unusually long claws.

MEDICINE CAT: Slashpelt- Black tom.

WARRIORS: Deadwhisker- Dark tabby tom.

Deathfang- Black tom.

Graypelt- Gray tom.

Shadowblood- Russet tom with black tail.

Bloodclaw- Russet tom.

Bonetail- White tom with a bunch of scars.

QUEENS: Jadepelt- Black she-cat. (Mother of Sharpkit, black tom)

ELDERS: Cloudeyes- Blind white tom.

**FLAMECLAN**

LEADER: Sunstar- yellow tom.

DEPUTY: Sandheart- Sand colored she-cat.

MEDICINE CAT: Robinwing- Russet she-cat.

WARRIORS: Hazelfire- yellow she-cat.

Tornflower- white she-cat

Dewstreak- blue-gray she-cat

Diamondpool- Tabby she-cat

Reedsun- Russet tom.

ELDERS: Crystalflame- White she-cat

**WATERCLAN**

LEADER: Riverstar- Blue-gray tom

DEPUTY: Lakestream- Gray she-cat

MEDICINE CAT: Featherheart- Silver she-cat

WARRIORS: Fishheart- Spotted silver she-cat.

Lizardheart- Tabby she-cat

Mouseclaw- Gray tom

Squirrelclaw- Brown tabby tom

Breezewhisker- Gray tom

ELDERS: Cloudpelt- White tom

**FADEDCLAN (FADED CATS OF STARCLAN)**

LEADERS (THE FOUNDERS OF STARCLAN): Star, Thunderstar, Riverstar, Windstar, Skystar  
MEDICINE CATS: Spottedleaf, Owlfeather, Reedfur, Sunpelt, Goldenheart

WARRIORS: (TOO MANY TO NAME. ONLY IMPORTANT FIGURES WILL BE NAMED.)

Lionfur

Tigerpelt

Cloudstar

Prologue  
-

Mist swirled around the barren landscape. Jagged rocks pointed out of the ground. The sky, black as night, stood overhead, stars glistening. A small river flowed, and beside it, a rock. On the rock, a small spotted she-cat sat, eyes fixed on the water. Beside her, another she-cat, this one tortouishell, sat, staring up at her.

"Why did you call me here, Leopardheart?" the tortouishell mewed. The spotted cat, Leopardheart, blinked once.

"Darkness is rising, Dappleleaf..." she murmured. "There is a prophecy... _The blaze of a shadow will rise up against the darkness that lasts forever. It will find another, a cat with a shadow's claw. They, together, will vanquish the darkness, and peace will be restored. A star will die, and a new one will rise in the shadows of his death. The Clans will survive upon his memories of memories. This is how it has always been, and how it will always be."_

Dappleleaf pricked her ears, tail flicking.

"What could that mean?" she mewed quietly. Leopardheart turned her gaze to Dappleleaf.

"I cannot say," she said silently. "But be careful. Be on your guard at all times... the darkness is rising."

Chapter 1  
-

Blazekit lifted her small head. She blinked her small blue eyes, gazing around the small den. She suddenly squeaked as another small body crashed into her. She turned and glared at the kit who had pounced on her. It was Rubykit, her sister.

"C'mon, Blazekit!" Rubykit mewed, batting at her sister's ears. "Let's go outside!"

Blazkit swiped a paw at Rubykit and stood, shaking her pelt. "Fine."

At that word, the two kits scampered outside of the den. They pricked their ears as the ferns at the entrance to camp rustled, and the dawn patrol returned. The patrol consisted of Sparrowpelt, Breezetail, Leafwhisper, and Darkwhisker. Blazekit flicked her tail and bounded over to greet Sparrowpelt, their father.

"Hi, Sparrowpelt!" she mewed, eyes sparkling. Sparrowpelt purred and sat down, curling his tail around Blazekit.

"How are my little kits doing?" he mewed, rasping his tongue over Blazekit's ear. They were soon joined by Rubykit, who pounced on Sparrowpelt's tail. Sparrowpelt's whisker's twitched in amusement, and he rasped his tongue over Rubykit's cheek.

"Cute little kits, aren't they?" Breezetail purred, tail flicking. His littermate flicked his ears in response. "I'm proud to be their father."

Suddenly, a stray tail drifting out of the warriors den caught Blazekit's eye. She leaped up and ran over, pouncing on top of the fluffy tail. She heard a growl, and Blackclaw's head poked out.

"Hasn't Brownstar told you to stop pouncing on tails?" he growled, eyes narrowed to slits. Blazekit shrunk away.

"Sorry," she mewed, shifting her tiny paws. Blackclaw's gaze softened. "I guess I can't blame you. You are just a kit, after all."

Blazekit's ears perked as she sensed something sneaking up behind her. She whipped around and leaped on top of her stalker, pinning him to the ground. The kit let out a squeal of surprise, flailing his paws in the air wildly.

"What have I told you about sneaking up on me, Redkit?" she mewed. "You know I always hear you. Even BrokenClan can hear you making all that noise."

Redkit huffed and shoved Blazekit off.

"But I've been practicing!" he mewed defiantly. Blazekit's eyes glittered in amusement.

"Well, you'll have to practice harder."

Redkit huffed and stalked away, tail dragging along the ground.

"From this day forward, these apprentices shall be known as Blazepaw and Rubypaw!"

Blazepaw thrust out her fluffy chest, full of pride. Rubypaw was doing the same, and both apprentices' eyes were gleaming with happiness. Brownstar then looked down at Blazepaw.

"Sparrowpelt, you will mentor Blazepaw. I hope you can pass on your great hunting and fighting skills to your apprentice," he announced. Blazepaw ran over to Sparrowpelt and touched noses with him, fur quivering. Her mentor was their father! She'd have to boast about this to Rubypaw. She then turned her gaze to her sister, who was eyeing her with envy.

"Breezetail, you will mentor Rubypaw. I hope you will pass on your great running and tree climbing abilities to your apprentice," Brownstar mewed. Rubypaw raced over to Breezetail, touching noses with him, although she didn't look happy that Blazepaw got Sparrowpelt, and she was stuck with Breezetail. Blazepaw purred with excitement. She then turned to Sparrowpelt.

"Can we go train?" she mewed excitedly. Sparrowpelt flicked his tail, staring down at his daughter.

"Well... alright. But first, hunting practice," he mewed, stalking over to the camp entrance. Blazepaw followed happily, and smirked as she felt Rubypaw's jealous gaze burn into her.

Dark lifted his head. The trees stood tall above him, and the grass rustled in the wind. The black cat stood, eyes staring at the scene around him. _How did I get here, anyway? _he wondered. _And as a... cat. It's been two days, and I still just can't figure this out..._

The black cat wasn't always a cat. No... he was a twoleg. Or, as he called it, a hylian. And... not even that, but a shadow, really. The shadow of a hylian.

Dark's red eyes narrowed. _I just hope _he_ isn't here... another run-in with Link... yeah, not a good idea. _He stood up, his semi-long fur brushing against the dead leaves that littered the forest floor. How he managed to survive two days in this form, he didn't know. All he knew, was that he was obviously no longer a shade. He was a cat... a full blooded cat.

He even felt hunger.

As the ex-shadow lifted his head to the sky, the wind blew in his face. He caught the smell of an odd scent... something he hadn;'t smelled before. ALmost... like pine needles, yet musty... what was it? He perked his newfound feline ears and scanned the forest floor. He realized the scent was growing stronger, and suddenly, before he had time to react, he was pinned to the ground. He let out a slight hiss and stared up at his attacker. So... that was the source of the smell. It was a brown tabby cat, with a peircing yellow gaze.

"What business do you have in WoodClan territory?" the tom hissed, tail lashing. At that moment, a small russet she-cat padded out of the gorse. This new cat was about Dark's size, which confused the shade. Why wasn't he the size of a full-grown tom?

"I repeat again. Why are you here?" the tom was growing impatient now, and his claws dug into Dark's shoulders, causing the smaller tom to hiss. The russet she-cat stared, wide-eyed.

"Breezetail, I don't think he's dangerous," she mewed quietly. "He looks like an apprentice."

Breezetail's tail lashed once, but he let the ex-shade stand.

"And you say I should just let him go, Rubypaw?" the tabby questioned. Rubypaw's gaze drooped, but she then lifted her head.

"Maybe we could take him to camp with us..." she suggested. Breezetail's hackles raised, and his tail bushed.

"Are you mad?" he hissed, tail lashing angrily. "We can't bring a rogue into our camp!"

Rubypaw backed away a little. Dark's ears flicked, and he stared Breezetail straight in the eyes.

"There is no need to be tough on her," he spat. "She was merely making a suggestion."

Breezetail hissed, but his fur began to flatten. "I still think it's a mouse-brained suggestion."

Dark's eyes narrowed. "Is that so?" he mewed, eyes narrowed to slits. "You think that a lone cat, barely bigger than a kitten, is going to threaten your camp?"

Dark had to keep himself from grinning at the embarrassed look on Breezetail's face. The tabby tom now had his head hanging low.

"Fine..." he muttered, turning away. "Follow."

Breezetail led them through thich trees and undergrowth, and Dark followed with barely any problem. Rubypaw fell in beside him, eyeing him curiously.

"What's your name?" she mewed, tail flicking lightly. Dark kept facing straight ahead as they walked.

"Dark," he mewed, pushing ahead. Rubypaw sighed and ran to catch up to him. As they came to a thin stream, Breezetail easily leaped over it, and then turned to the younger cats.

"Just leap straight across," he growled, eyeing Dark suspiciously. Dark bunched his muscles and leaped, landing awkwardly beside Breezetail. Rubypaw followed, and her landing was much neater. As she noticed Dark sprawled on the ground, paws flailing, the little russet she-cat purred in amusement. Dark swiped lightly at her with his paw, hissing softly.

They soon set off again. Soon, they came to a small tunnel, surrounded by weeds and bushes and thickets. Breezetail led the way through it, and as Dark emerged on the other side, his eyes widened. The clearing was filled with cats... a bunch of them. Some of them stared at him, eyes hostile. Others merely blinked curiously. Some even looked friendly.

Voices sprang up from the clearing.

"Who is he?"

"Is he another Clan apprentice?"

"Where did he come from?"

"He doesn't smell like any Clan I know."

The voices continued, and Dark's fur bristled a little. He followed Breezetail stiffly up to a large cave in a huge rock.

"Brownstar!" the tabby called, "we need you out here."

A large brown head appeared, stalking out of the cave.

"Who is this?" he mewed as his amber gaze fell on Dark. Rubypaw steopped up.

"This is Dark!" she mewed excitedly. "We found him on our territory. He seems nice. Maybe he can join us! We could train together! Wouldn't that be fun, Dark?"

Brownstar held up a paw, whiskers twitching in amusement.

"Slow down there, Rubypaw," he mewed. "We can't just come to an immediate conclusion here."

Dark pricked his ears. "So uh... you guys live together in a group?" he mewed. "I thought cats were solitary."

Brownstar purred lightly.

"No, young kit, only some cats are solitary. In this forest, however, there are four groups of cats, called Clans. We all live, fight, and hunt together, caring for our elders and kits. We live as warriors, hunting and defending our Clan," he explained. Dark merely stared blankly at him.

"So... what are the Clans' names, anyway?" he questioned. Brownstar flicked his tail.

"There are four Clans. BrokenClan: the fiercest fighters, WoodClan: The best stalkers and tree climbers, WaterClan: The swimmers, and FlameClan: The fastest runners," he explained, flicking one ear. Dark blinked at him.

"Well then," he mewed, "I may giive this Clan life a try... sounds interesting."

Brownstar's whiskers twitched. "Then I shall let you stay here for one moon to proove your loyalty," he mewed, and then stalked out of the cave and leaped onto the large stone.

"Let all cats old enough to catch their own prey gather here beneath the Highstone for a Clan meeting!" he yowled. Dark was suddenly aware of Rubypaw's breath on his neck. He swiped at her irritably with his paw, and then stalked out of the cave and under the huge rock. Brownstar made a gesture with his tail, Rubypaw nudged the dark cat towards the Highstone, and he began climbing up to the top, beside Brownstar.

When the Clan cats began to assemble below the large rock, Brownstar stood.

"Cats of WoodClan. Today, we are bringing a rogue to join us. He has one moon to prove his loyalty to the Clan. If he can do that, he will be welcomed as a full member of WoodClan!" the large brown tabby announced. The Clan cats exchanged glances, and then turned their suspicious eyes to Dark.

"This kit will be called Shadowpaw. Darkwhisker, you are ready for an apprentice. I hope that you can pass on all of your skills to Shadowpaw," Brownstar meowed. Shadowpaw's eyes narrowed as a large black cat approached him.

"Touch noses with him," Rubypaw whispered in his ear. Shadowpaw batted her away irratably, but obeyed. He then followed his new mentor to the center of camp.

"Alright, Shadowpaw," the large black cat meowed, "we are going to begin warrior training."

He beckoned with his tail for his apprentice to follow him, and the younger cat did so, following him out of camp.

NIEN! I know it's short, but nien... hope ya like it! o3o


End file.
